Rocketeer
Real Name: Cliff Secord "Life is short, so smile while you still have teeth." - '''Rocketeer' History Early Life Cliff Secord was born April 6th 1985 in Los Angeles California, to an unknown, presumably poor couple, who wrote off his name and signed him for immediate adoption before leaving. He lived the first few years of his childhood in the care of an orphanage before being sent to a middle-aged couple; Brian and Siobhan Addler. Through his 7 years of living with them, Cliff was beaten and abused by his foster father on a regular basis; Being vastly unprotected by Siobhan, who was regularly abused by her husband also. After many initial attempts at escaping from his foster parents, Cliff finally did so one day at the age of 16 and was taken into care by a widower, mechanical engineer and former stunt pilot, Alan 'Peevie' Peabody; Who would become his legal guardian. For the next two years he would live a normal life and meet Jenny Blake . U.S. Air Force Sometime after his 18th birthday, Cliff enlisted into the Air Force, leaving Jenny. During his training, he met and quickly fell for Sandra Perez, whom he occasionally snuck away with during the nights. After his training they were not able to see each other again because of different unit assignments. Cliff quickly rose up the ranks in recognition and excelled in his skill of aviation; Being renowned for his daring and impossible feats in the sky. For the next 5 years he would remain in the service of the US, as Captain Cliff Secord before being approached by S.T.A.R. Labs agency employees with a job offer to 'change his life'. S.T.A.R. Labs and Becoming the Rocketeer After accepting the security job offer from S.T.A.R. Labs, Cliff moved to Metropolis, a place that would be his home for years to come. When entering the job on his first day, it was revealed to him that his contract was not completely signed off and that the station being proposed was much more unique than an ordinary security position. Here he was met by the original Rocketeer, Lyle Gaines, and proceeded to begin training in gymnastics, parkour, weaponry, further hand to hand combat and advanced, tactile and mobile spycraft, as well as aviation with the use of a jetpack. For the following year Cliff grew closer and closer to Lyle, adopting him as a secondary father figure after Peevie. When his training was complete, Cliff had officially taken up the mantle of the Rocketeer; Replacing Lyle as he had left S.T.A.R. Labs shortly after the end of the 12 months. During his first few years he would gain a partner and best friend in Malcolm Brody. A New Breed of Super Soldier Doctor Sarah Charles approached Cliff because of his renown and experience with the Meta-Human aspects of the world in his work, and invited him to be the first subject for an experimental enhancement formula. The process rendered Cliff as the pinnacle of human developement, both physically and mentally. After the process was complete however, the formulae was destroyed during a hostile takeover of the Metropolis facility. Cliff was later introduced to Dr. Harrison Wells, who had recently transferred to the Metropolis Division from Central City to oversee Doctor Charles and act as a type of handler for Cliff, post serum inducement. Cliff currently serves as a liaison for the Team and S.T.A.R. Labs. Personality Calm and collected, Cliff is fully aware and confident of his abilities though he knows he is human and fallible and does not want to die. He is a practical, determined and decisive man, a man who weighs the merit of people by intangible elements such as heroism, honour and righteousness. When rationalizing things, Cliff does so to himself instead of spending time trying to analyse or categorize. Instead he acts on what he thinks is right and doesn't need to weigh the pros and cons. His fight is not for any assortment of large principals because at heart, he is a soldier and feels it is his duty to do good by people. He isn't trying to be a martyr, just trying to be a good man. Like many orphans, Cliff had to learn to grow up quickly. This made him mature and perceptive beyond his age so he could navigate through the later years of abuse under foster care, during his adolescence. It was this tragic circumstance he endured that fathered the man he would grow to become. Cliff masked a sadness within him through a dark sense of humour and it was not until he met Jenny that he came to peace with himself. Learning to move forward. From his military career, Cliff developed a strong sense of honour and brothership with his fellow pilots; one synonymous with the kinship he has towards orphans. It was also during this time that his disposition as a whole became brighter, his friends and superiors often making remarks about his cheeky arrogance. Appearance Cliff stands at 6ft1", with fair lengthed, light brown hair and light blue eyes, strong facial features and a lean, muscular physique. Many people whom he has come across have described Cliff as being remarkably fetching. Romances Cliff is currently in a loving relationship with his teammate Jade McCoy . *'Jenny Blake :' Cliff's first loving relationship, Cliff first met Jenny in highschool. He was instantly struck by a fatal attraction to her, an attraction which was mutual on her end as well. Over time they became inseperable; often confiding to each other in solitary instead of generalising with others and skipping school days to be with each other. Several years after having parted ways with broken hearts at the ages of 18, the two reunited in Metropolis where their relationship continued once more before coming to an end after tragic events took place in both their lives. *'Jade McCoy''' : Much to his surprise at first, Cliff started growing strong hidden feelings for Jade, contributed to by the fatal attraction between them, subsequently after his break-up with Jenny, when she continued to be there for him as a friend. Much of these feelings lead him to developing obnoxious resentment towards her for her many actions surrounding the Amazon invasion, resentment which he conveyed towards her in his anger. Some time into the invasion, after a heartfelt argument at STAR Labs wherein he disowned her, Cliff was fatally wounded in a battle, and Jade rescued him from the brink of death. They later spent the night together, a night that ignited the spark of their eternal love. Powers and Abilities Powers (Post Procedure) *'SL-Enhancement Procedure:' Cliff has no metahuman powers, although as a result of the SL-Enhancement, he has been transformed into a 'Perfect' specimen of human developement and conditioning. Although the effects of the procedure remain definite, Cliff maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular excercise regimen and diet. **'Peak Human Strength: '''Cliff's muscle strength and endurance has been augmented to the extent of enabling him to lift approximately 1-2 metric tonnes. In combat, his strength allows for him to send ordinary humans flying with mere punches and kicks. This strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap 20ft in the air in a single bound and 10ft without a running start. **'Peak Human Speed: Cliff can run and move at speeds that are superior to the finest Olympic Athletes. He has been noted to have, very briefly, run at about 65.2mph during an exercise; however, his Achilles tendon was torn because the strain put on his body was unsustainable. **'Peak Human Durability: '''Cliff's bones have been rendered virtually unbreakable due to an ossification process and his muscles and body tissue are far denser than that of an ordinary human being. This means he can survive falls from heights that would otherwise be fatal and take blows from beings of low superhuman strength. **'Peak Human Agility: '''Cliff is able to coordinate his body with perfect balance, flexibility and dexterity. **'Peak Human Reflexes: '''Cliff's reaction time is estimated to be 20 milliseconds. **'Peak Human Stamina: 'Cliff's body eliminates the excessive build up of fatigue toxins in his muscles. **'Peak Human Healing: '''Cliff is i'mmune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders; also he cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. For Cliff, cuts and bruises heal within hours and even fatal gunshot wounds mend within a few days. **'Peak Human Mental Process: His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. Cliff also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. **'''Peak Human Senses: '''His senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. Abilities *'Master Combatant: '''The Rocketeer has mastered and is an expert in numerous forms of combat and martial arts. Some of these forms include Krav Maga, Systema, Aikido, Boxing, Jujitsu and Keysi. A combinaton of his strength and skill can make Cliff a formidable opponent in hand to hand combat. **'Aerial Combat: His use and training with a jetpack has made him proficient in aerial combat as well. **'Weapons Proficiency:' Cliff is an expert in the use of numerous types of weaponry. *'Master Acrobat: '''Even before his serum enhancement, Cliff had honed his acrobatic skill to exceptional levels; Training in gymnastics and parkour for years to better coordinate with the use of his jetpack. *'Expert Marksman: Cliff is well versed in the use of weapons and firearms. *'Advanced Tactician and Strategist: '''Cliff is an accomplished strategist, with a brilliant ability to think outside of the box. Cliff is able to alter any plans to fit the needs of any changing situation. *'Expert Pilot: 'Amanda Waller has stated that Cliff is one of the most dauntless pilots on earth, even surpassing the likes of Hal Jordan. *'Artistry: Cliff is an expert in different forms of art from sketching to painting to sculpting and he occasionally indulges in this hobby during his spare time. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Uniform:' The Rocketeer adorns a fire-proof/heat resistant suit, attatched with kevlar armour and padding on his torso and right shoulder. He carries a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, which has it's frequencies blocked, making it highly difficult to trace its call. *'Bettie': The jetpack he utilizes, nicknamed 'Bettie', allows him to accomplish the feat of flying without any super human or magical powers and abilities. Weapons: *'SL-7 Pistols:' Custom pistols designed and made specifically for higher tier agents within S.T.A.R. Labs, these pistols can accomodate various types of ammunition scaling in 5.7mm's. They have an automatic stun mode with replenishing shock rounds as well. *'Utility Belt (With holsters):' A modified utility belt made to fit two holsters on either side of the waist line. Pouches generally able to carry all types of pistol rounds; i.e: Tracers, darts, sticky microphone rounds etc... Gallery